


WooSanSeongJoong

by honggjoongie



Series: I Love My Desire [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Some Plot, Woosan, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: 6,500 words of Wooyoung, San, Seonghwa, and Hongjoong's relationship and mainly smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: I Love My Desire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897267
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	WooSanSeongJoong

The next morning Seonghwa wakes up curled around Hongjoong, body sated as he remembers what had happened the night before. He burrows further into the blankets and against Hongjoong, smiling to himself. He doesn’t have to wait long before Hongjoong stirs, grumbling as he’s pulled from sleep. 

“Good Morning Joongie.” Seonghwa kisses him on the cheek.

“Morning baby.” Hongjoong smiles, interrupted by a yawn. Seonghwa fights the urge to coo at him. 

“When do you have to leave?” 

“I’ve got about an hour.” Hongjoong stretches, sitting up in the bed. 

“We could get a lot done in an hour.” Seonghwa smirks, leaning up to press a kiss to Hongjoong’s neck. 

“I think you got enough last night, playboy.” Hongjoong pushes him back onto the bed with a teasing smile, making him laugh.

Hongjoong gets out of the bed, Seonghwa following him, and they both shower and get dressed before heading out to the kitchen. Hongjoong goes to start the coffee, and Seonghwa works on making them breakfast before the older has to leave for his classes. The two of them are still bustling around the kitchen when Wooyoung and San join them.

“Morning guys.” Hongjoong greets as they grab coffee and some of the food that Seonghwa made. 

“Good morning.” San smiles, all dimples. 

“Morning.” Wooyoung’s comes out as more of a mumble, his eyes flitting to Seonghwa’s neck, and Seonghwa notices the younger avoiding both his and Hongjoong’s gazes.

As the four of them eat breakfast together, mainly Hongjoong and San making light small talk, Seonghwa can’t help but feel concern well up in him at Wooyoung’s odd behavior. He still refuses to look at anything but his plate, only responding with short answers when someone asks him a question. Seonghwa’s mind is bombarded by insecurities. 

Does he regret it?  
Was it horrible for him?  
Is he mad at me now?  
Did I ruin our friendship? 

He thinks that San seems fine, and he’s filled with confusion and unease, chest tightening as he thinks back through the events of the previous night. He can only pick at his breakfast, and he knows Hongjoong notices, glancing at him periodically. When Hongjoong grabs his bag and goes to leave, San heading out before him, he stops to hug Seonghwa goodbye. 

“Talk to him.” Hongjoong whispers in his ear. He kisses him and offers an encouraging smile before stepping out the door. 

Seonghwa hesitates, choking on the awkwardness that settles in the apartment. He feels a lump in his throat, he doesn’t want anything to be awkward between them. He takes a deep breath and walks towards Wooyoung and San’s room. He knocks on the door gently, hearing Wooyoung’s soft voice reply from inside. 

“Hey Woo, can I talk to you?” He peeks his head in the room, seeing Wooyoung sitting on his bed, laptop in front of him. 

“Sure Hwa, what’s up?” Wooyoung closes his laptop and sets it on the bedside table, Seonghwa walking in the room and sitting next to him on the bed. 

“I just, I wanted to see if you’re okay, you seemed kind of off at breakfast..” He trails off, eyes focused on the comforter he’s sitting on. 

He doesn’t give Wooyoung a chance to respond before he continues. “And if you regret last night then it’s okay, just tell me because I really don’t want this to ruin our friendship.” He stops, gritting his teeth against the tears that threaten to spill over. 

“Hey, hey.” Wooyoung puts a hand under his chin, bringing his head up and meeting his eyes. “It’s nothing like that, I promise.” 

“What’s wrong then?” He doesn’t mean for his voice to sound so vulnerable, emotions laid out before his best friend. 

“It’s just, I-” Wooyoung pauses, thinking, “I know you said you talked to Hongjoong and what we did was okay, but I can’t stop worrying that he’s actually mad about all this and we’re going to end up ruining your guys’ relationship.” Seonghwa grabs his hand as he talks. 

“Woo, I promise you that he’s not upset. I told him everything that happened last night and he’s okay with it.” Seonghwa rubs his knuckles with his thumb, hoping to convey his sincerity as he looks into Wooyoung’s eyes.

“I just, I really love you, I don’t want to see you get hurt because of me.” 

“I know, I understand. And I love you too.” Seonghwa smiles. Wooyoung returns his smile, and Seonghwa’s heart flips in his chest. He puts his hand on Wooyoung’s cheek softly, leaning forward, eyes on the other’s lips. 

Seonghwa’s face falls, ice in his veins when Wooyoung pulls away from him. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Hwa. Please don’t look at me like that, I just don’t think I can unless I talk to Hongjoong first. Not that I don’t trust you, but it would make me feel better to hear it from him, I’m sorry.” A few stray tears fall from Wooyoung’s eyes, and that drives a knife through Seonghwa’s heart more than any ounce of rejection from him could, especially when it’s caused by such dignified reasons. He can’t help but think about how Wooyoung really is the sweetest person on the planet. 

“It’s okay baby, please don’t cry.” Seonghwa brings his other hand up, wiping his cheeks with his thumbs. “It’s okay.” He repeats, firm eyes on Wooyoung’s brown ones. He smiles at him, and Wooyoung takes in a deep breath. Seonghwa wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer, and Wooyoung leans into him, melting into the hug. 

“I really don’t want you to think I regret last night.” Wooyoung mumbles against his chest. 

“I know you don’t, Woo.” Seonghwa chuckles, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. Wooyoung finally pulls back, wiping his eyes. 

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Seonghwa suggests.

“Ah, I should probably get this homework done..” Seonghwa can see the regret written on his face. 

“Oh right, yeah of course.” Seonghwa moves to stand, but he’s stopped by Wooyoung’s hand on his arm.

“You don’t have to leave…” He whispers.

Seonghwa smiles fondly, drowning in adoration. 

He ends up sitting against the headboard next to Wooyoung, typing away on his own laptop as he starts the essay he’d been putting off. They stay there for hours, only pausing to grab some lunch. Quiet music plays on his phone, and Seonghwa breathes in the familiar smell of San and Wooyoung as he works, his arm pressed against the other’s. 

Seonghwa’s surprised by how much time has passed when they hear the front door open, pleased with how much work he’d gotten done. He tells Wooyoung he’s going to go make them dinner, and walks to the kitchen to find San putting down his stuff. He greets him with a smile, and starts collecting ingredients while San wanders off to his room. 

He cooks absentmindedly, hands busy with meat and vegetables until the door opens again and he turns to see Hongjoong walk in. He faces the stove again, and soon after feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist, making warmth flow through him. He hums, turning in Hongjoong’s arms to face him, putting his hands on his neck. 

“Hey.” Hongjoong smiles, and Seonghwa returns it, his heart fluttering. 

“Hi baby, how were your classes?” 

“They were good, nothing exciting.” Hongjoong pauses, “Did you talk to Wooyoung?” 

“Yeah, I did.”

“Is everything okay?” Hongjoong’s tone twists with concern.

“Yeah, he’s just worried that you’re upset about last night. He wants to talk to you about it.” 

“Okay, I’ll go talk to him right now.” 

“I’ll be here.” Seonghwa leans in, pressing his lips to Hongjoong’s, taking a moment to revel in the feeling before he pulls back and the other walks towards Wooyoung and San’s room. 

While he works on dinner he hears Hongjoong knock on their door, and a few seconds later San walks into the kitchen. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Seonghwa greets him.

“Wanted to give them some time to talk.” San answers, Seonghwa nodding in response. 

“I’m assuming Wooyoung told you what’s wrong?” Seonghwa questions. 

“Yeah, I tried to tell him that Hongjoong would talk to us if he was upset, but he really wanted to hear it from him himself.” San shrugs, and Seonghwa turns to see him hop up to sit on the counter. “He really cares about you guys.” 

“Yeah.” Seonghwa smiles, moving to walk to the fridge. He’s stopped by San’s hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards him, and he ends up between San’s thighs. 

“And so do I.” San lets go of his wrist to put his hand on Seonghwa’s face, pushing it back to tangle in his hair. 

Seonghwa can’t answer, looking into San’s soft eyes. He brings his hands up to wrap around San’s waist. 

“Can I kiss you?” San’s voice sounds raw and hesitant, two things Seonghwa isn’t used to hearing from the professor. It makes his heart melt. 

“Please.”

San leans in, and Seonghwa’s eyes flutter closed as he feels the slightest pressure against his lips. It’s slow, but it still makes Seonghwa’s pulse quicken. San pulls him closer, and he tilts his head, craving the proximity. 

San pulls back with a radiant smile that Seonghwa can’t help but mirror.

“You’re so beautiful, Hwa.” 

The conviction in his voice makes Seonghwa’s face heat up in a blush, and San presses his lips to his cheek. 

Seonghwa eventually pulls himself from San’s arms to continue cooking, San staying where he’s sitting on the counter. They talk while he works, and as he finishes the meal he wonders how Hongjoong and Wooyoung are doing. 

Not long after, the two of them walk out of the room, hands intertwined. When they come into the kitchen, Seonghwa notices their lips, red and slightly swollen. He shares a look with San, both of them hiding a smile. 

As they eat dinner, Seonghwa can feel the shift in the room. The way Wooyoung talks animatedly, laughing and smiling widely. It feels open between the four of them, any awkwardness or uncertainty now long gone. Seonghwa feels light, almost giddy throughout the meal. 

Over the next few days, all of them go to classes and work, but they’re closer in a way. They cuddle with each other, kiss when the urge arises, all of them open about showing affection in whatever way feels comfortable. There’s an absence of judgment or pressure, and Seonghwa’s beyond grateful for it. 

He still stays curled up with Hongjoong in their room at night, his heart ultimately still reserved only for him, but he quickly grows accustomed to the intimacy that they both gain with Wooyoung and San.

Seonghwa comes home one day, tense from his day of classes and stressed by the mountain of homework that he feels like he’ll never get out from under. However, his thoughts of deadlines and essays are immediately gone when he walks in the door to see Wooyoung on the couch, Hongjoong straddling him with his tongue down his throat. They pull apart when they hear him come in, still standing in the doorway. 

“Don’t stop on my account.” He finally says with a smirk, moving to put his stuff down. Hongjoong gets off of Wooyoung’s lap to greet him. 

“Hey baby.” Hongjoong smiles, leaning in to kiss him. He has to hold back a moan when he tastes Wooyoung on his lips. 

While the three of them work on getting dinner, San getting home eventually and joining them, Seonghwa feels unease build within him. Between the stress of school and his mind swirling with the image of Hongjoong and Wooyoung making out, he gets thoroughly worked up as the night progresses. After they eat, Seonghwa announces that he has homework to do and heads to his room without hearing their replies. Hongjoong joins him soon, and Seonghwa knows he notices him being more snippy than usual when he tries to talk to him. He feels guilt wrap around him, but it’s overpowered by the tension and the whirlwind in his head. 

He sits at the desk with his laptop in front of him, not making any progress on his paper, running his hands through his hair more than he writes anything down. He’s lost in his own mind, weighed down by anxiety when suddenly he feels hands on his chest from behind.

“Baby, talk to me. What’s wrong?” Hongjoong whispers, his warm breath on his ear sending a shiver through Seonghwa. 

“Nothing, I’m fine, I just have a lot of homework.” He leans into Hongjoong’s arms. 

Hongjoong takes his hands off of him and Seonghwa misses the warmth until he throws his leg over him, sitting on his lap. 

“You seem really stressed,” he comments, “is that all that’s bothering you?” He runs a finger down the side of Seonghwa’s face. 

Seonghwa takes a deep breath. “And I can’t stop thinking about how hot you and Woo looked together.”

He can see Hongjoong’s eyes shift from concern to arousal. 

“Yeah, you liked that?” He taunts, and Seonghwa nods. Hongjoong grips his chin, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Seonghwa feels heat overtake him, and he bucks his hips up against Hongjoong’s ass.

Hongjoong pulls back, Seonghwa chasing his lips, but he’s stopped by a firm hand on his chest. 

“I think I know how to make you feel better.” The promise in his voice leaves Seonghwa on edge as Hongjoong gets off his lap and walks out of the room. He sits back, breathing heavily. 

When the door opens again, Hongjoong walks over to him and grabs his hand, pulling him out of the chair. He turns the chair around and presses a kiss to his lips that makes him whine in loss when he pulls back again, far too soon. Hongjoong pushes his chest, and he sits back down on the chair. His eyes follow Hongjoong to the bed, where he notices Wooyoung’s waiting. 

His breath hitches as he watches Hongjoong sit on the bed next to him, wasting no time before he puts his hand on the younger’s chin, turning his head towards him and crashing their lips together. Wooyoung groans into his mouth, and Hongjoong pulls him closer, settling over him. Seonghwa can only watch with wide eyes as their tongues tease into each other’s mouths, every movement of their lips, hands gripping anywhere they can and moans in their throats making his cock twitch in his pants. 

He’s distracted from the sight in front of him by San walking in the room, radiating confidence. San’s eyes linger on Hongjoong and Wooyoung, limbs and tongues still tangled together on the bed, before he turns towards Seonghwa, his dark eyes raking down his body. 

“Joong told us you’re stressed tonight,” He sits down on Seonghwa’s lap like Hongjoong had, “thought we’d be able to help.” He leans in, lips inches from Seonghwa’s. 

“Want to make you feel good, baby.” He whispers, and Seonghwa whines before San’s lips are on his. 

Heat builds in him as he feels San’s tongue in his mouth, his hands gripping the other’s small waist. San’s arms are around his neck, their chests pressed together, Seonghwa’s skin on fire. His body craves something, anything, everything. 

San breaks the kiss and stands, pulling Seonghwa with him. He leads him to the bed where Wooyoung and Hongjoong part. Seonghwa reaches for Hongjoong, pulling him in for a kiss, Wooyoung and San doing the same. Seonghwa feels himself relax, tension bleeding out of him as he’s surrounded by the comforting smell of his boyfriend and two best friends, the taste of their lips on his. But it’s not enough. 

“Please.” He pulls back, eyes pleading. 

“Sh, don’t worry, we’ll take care of you, pretty boy.” Hongjoong palms him through his pants and he gasps, sparks flying through him. Hongjoong kisses him again, stroking his aching cock, and he squirms, hands scrambling to push his pants down. 

“Hm, our hyung is desperate.” He recognizes San’s voice, and Hongjoong breaks the kiss, chuckling in response. Hongjoong pulls his own shirt off before helping Seonghwa out of his, finally taking pity on him and pushing his pants and boxers off. 

He groans when Hongjoong kisses down his chest, nipping at his skin, tongue circling his nipples. There’s a hand on his chin, turning his head, and he sees Wooyoung looking at him, eyes flicking down to his lips. He leans closer, and Wooyoung kisses him, his lips pliant and his tongue in his mouth. He drowns in the feeling of kissing Wooyoung, Hongjoong’s lips still on his skin moving lower. 

His back arches off the bed, pleasure coursing through him when he feels Hongjoong’s mouth on his cock. Wooyoung moans into the kiss and Seonghwa pulls back, dick twitching when he sees San’s arm around Wooyoung, pumping his cock, and then Wooyoung’s lips are on his again. He kisses Wooyoung until he’s breathless, chest heaving as Hongjoong moves up and down his length. He feels the familiar warmth threatening to boil over, and he pulls back from Wooyoung.

“Joong.” He breathes, and Hongjoong looks up at him, mouth still stuffed with his cock, and it takes everything in him not to come right then. “Come here baby, want you to sit on my face.” Hongjoong takes his mouth off of his dick, the predatory look he gives him sending fire through his veins. 

“Shit, that’s hot hyung.” Wooyoung comments while Hongjoong moves towards him, “I want to taste you.” Wooyoung says, and he replaces Hongjoong, licking the tip of Seonghwa’s cock, making him hiss. He’s distracted from Wooyoung’s mouth by Hongjoong kissing him deeply before he pulls away, turning to settle over him. Seonghwa grabs his hips, pulling him down towards him.

He gasps when Wooyoung takes him all the way into his mouth, and then moves his hands to pull Hongjoong’s cheeks apart above him. He licks a stripe up Hongjoong’s hole, the younger groaning. He teases the tip of his tongue into his hole, pulling it out and inching it back in. 

Hongjoong’s pretty moans urge him on, the other trying to push his ass down onto his tongue. He finally gives in and plunges his tongue into Hongjoong’s tight wet heat. He fucks into his hole while Hongjoong shakes with pleasure above him. His body is aching with need, overwhelmed with pleasure from his cock hitting the back of Wooyoung’s throat. 

“Oh, fuck!” He feels Wooyoung take his mouth off of him and hears him cry out. He keeps his tongue inside Hongjoong, groaning when Wooyoung takes him in his mouth again. He pushes the tip of his finger into Hongjoong next to his tongue, making him gasp. He pulls his tongue out of him to push in two fingers, his hole already stretched and wet enough. 

“Ah, shit.” Hongjoong moans as Seonghwa pumps his fingers into him. He adds a third finger when he feels loose enough, his other hand moving to tangle in Wooyoung’s hair, pushing him down onto his cock further. 

“Fuck, Hwa I’m ready, please fuck me.” Hongjoong pleads, and Seonghwa relents, pulling his fingers out of him. He fucks his tongue deep into him one more time, just to hear him whine. 

Hongjoong moves off of him, and he looks up to see Wooyoung with his cock still in his mouth, San behind him with three fingers in his hole. Seonghwa wishes he could see it forever, Wooyoung and San taking his breath away, Hongjoong panting next to him.

Wooyoung takes his mouth off of him, and Seonghwa sits up, grabbing his chin and bringing him closer, capturing his lips with his own. He can taste himself when he kisses him, and he swirls his tongue in the younger’s mouth until he can only taste him. When he pulls away from Wooyoung he sees San and Hongjoong, mouths and hands on each other, making him growl low in his throat.

Hongjoong notices him watching, and pulls away from San to kiss him. Hongjoong bites down on his lower lip, sending a shiver through him. He moves Hongjoong onto his hands and knees in front of him, kissing and licking down his back. He turns his head to see Wooyoung and San watching them, their attention making him feel dizzy with anticipation. 

After grabbing the bottle of lube and dripping it over his cock, he finally pushes into Hongjoong, groaning as he sinks into his tight hole. He pauses, Hongjoong breathing heavily as he grabs onto his slim waist. When Hongjoong’s ready, he pulls out and pushes back into him. He quickly moves faster, Hongjoong’s small gasps growing louder. 

“Feels so good, baby.” Hongjoong gasps, and Seonghwa fucks into him harder, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Ah- Sannie, fuck me.” Seonghwa turns his head to see San lying on his back, Wooyoung sitting on his cock as San snaps his hips up, fucking into him. The sounds of their moans mix together, filling the room, skin slapping on skin, intoxicating him. His mind swims with Hongjoong underneath him and Wooyoung and San next to him. 

Hongjoong pushes back to meet him with every thrust, heightening the fire that’s exploding in his gut. His hands are on Hongjoong’s ass, his back, his waist, tangling in his hair and tugging. Hongjoong is pleading and whimpering, Wooyoung letting out pleasured cries as San slams into him. He sees Wooyoung’s head thrown back, mouth parted while he rides San’s cock, and he feels an overwhelming pull towards him.

With kisses scattered down his back and a particularly rough thrust into Hongjoong, he pulls out of the younger, hushing him when he whines demandingly. San seems to get the idea when Seonghwa moves towards them eyeing Wooyoung hungrily. He pulls out of Wooyoung and moves over to Hongjoong. Seonghwa flips Wooyoung so he’s laying on his back and he hovers over him, dark eyes on his before he smashes their mouths together. 

He’s driven by the surprised gasp that he pulls from Wooyoung, their lips and tongues moving together with desperation and need. He moves to lick down Wooyoung’s neck, sucking dark marks into the soft skin. 

“Hwa please, need you.” Wooyoung whines, bucking up against him. 

Seonghwa pulls back, quickly losing his self control at Wooyoung’s sweet voice begging. He guides his dick to Wooyoung’s entrance, pushing forward until the tip is inside him. He slowly thrusts into him, his length filling up Wooyoung’s already stretched hole.

“Oh fuck.” He breathes, pausing when he’s fully inside the younger. 

Strings of small pleas fall from Wooyoung’s lips, his hands on Seonghwa, pulling him closer. Seonghwa grabs onto Wooyoung’s waist, his body pretty under his hands, sweat on his flushed skin. He pulls almost all the way out before snapping forward into him, Wooyoung crying out, his back arching off the bed. He fucks into Wooyoung harshly, heat burning inside him, Wooyoung falling apart beneath him.

“Feels so good baby, fuck, love your cock so deep inside me, god.” Seonghwa smirks, fucking the words out of Wooyoung. 

Seonghwa hears Hongjoong’s voice raise over Wooyoung’s, sounding absolutely wrecked. He glances next to them to see Hongjoong still on his hands and knees, head hanging low as San fucks into him from behind, fingers digging bruises into his skin. Hongjoong moans brokenly with each thrust, sending shockwaves through Seonghwa. 

Hongjoong turns his head, catching Seonghwa’s eyes watching him. 

“Hwa, want your cock.” He whines, and Seonghwa could never deny him. 

He kisses Wooyoung again before he pulls out, making the younger hiss at the emptiness. He moves towards Hongjoong, San still buried deep inside him, who starts to pull out when he sees Seonghwa. 

“San, wait.” Hongjoong’s voice makes San pause. “I want yours too.” Hongjoong bites his lip. 

Seonghwa moans, nearly coming from those words alone. 

“Are you sure you can take it baby?” Seonghwa asks, equal parts taunting and sincere. 

“Yes, please, want to feel both of you.” 

“Fuck that’s hot, okay.” San pulls all the way out of him, and Hongjoong moves so San can lay on his back, spreading more lube over his dick. 

“Hyung’s so greedy, isn’t he?” Wooyoung teases, Hongjoong smirking in response.

Seonghwa watches as Hongjoong climbs over San, quickly lining up and sinking down onto his cock with a loud groan. Hongjoong lifts himself on shaky thighs before he sits back down, and San snaps his hips up into him, making him still. 

“Woo.. fingers, please, fuck.” Hongjoong manages between moans, his desperation bleeding into Seonghwa’s, making his body ache to please his boyfriend and chase his own pleasure.

Wooyoung, who had been sitting back, stroking himself while he watched, finally moves forward to join them. Seonghwa stares in awe as Wooyoung kneels behind Hongjoong, hands and lips smoothing over the expanse of his back as Hongjoong rides San. Wooyoung pushes one of his fingers into Hongjoong’s hole while San fucks him, Hongjoong hissing at the stretch. 

Wooyoung presses kisses into Hongjoong’s skin while he fingers him, San whispering encouraging words and stroking Hongjoong’s cock while he rocks into him. Seonghwa sits back, fucking into his own fist, occasionally capturing one of their mouths in a fiery kiss, lips and tongues tangled. Seonghwa grows impatient as Hongjoong’s small mewls turn to needy moans, pushing back onto San’s cock and Wooyoung’s fingers eagerly, San grunting with each movement. 

“I’m ready, please.” Hongjoong begs, his voice breathy, hands gripping onto San. 

Wooyoung takes his fingers out of Hongjoong and turns towards Seonghwa, hands tangling in his hair as he kisses him hungrily before he moves to let Seonghwa take his place. Seonghwa does what Wooyoung had done, kissing and licking down Hongjoong’s back, letting his hands wander until the younger’s whines lead him to line himself up with his entrance, unable to hold back anymore. When he first pushes his hips forward, San still deep inside Hongjoong, he sees stars.

“Oh jesus christ, fuck!” Seonghwa cries, pleasure flowing from his gut as he slowly sinks into Hongjoong. He stills when he’s fully inside him.

“God, it’s so fucking tight Joong.” San groans. Seonghwa moves his hips experimentally, sliding out and pushing back in slowly.

When Hongjoong’s adjusted, Seonghwa moves in earnest, fucking into Hongjoong as San starts to move with him. 

“Ah, feels so fucking good, both of you inside me, feel so fucking full.” Hongjoong throws his head back, rocking against them.

Heat explodes in Seonghwa’s abdomen as he fucks into Hongjoong, San’s cock hot and throbbing sliding against his. Pleasure rages in him, every nerve ignited. Their moans are drowned out by each other’s, twisting together, lost in how good it feels, praise falling from each of their lips without pause. Wooyoung crawls towards them, the predatory look in his eyes as he watches them fueling the fire within Seonghwa. 

“Fuck you guys look so hot like this.” Wooyoung surges forward, grabbing Hongjoong by the chin and turning his head so his mouth meets his own in a messy kiss. 

Wooyoung pulls back with a growl, standing up on the bed in front of Hongjoong and putting his hand on the back of the older’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. He pushes his hips forward and pulls Hongjoong’s head towards him until his face is against his swollen cock. Hongjoong opens his mouth immediately, licking along his length before taking him in his mouth. 

Wooyoung groans, his hips pushing forward. Seonghwa watches as Hongjoong lets Wooyoung fuck his throat, his cheeks hollowing as he moans around his cock, pulling further sounds from Wooyoung. The room fills with their four voices growing louder as they near their release, the scent of sex hanging in the air. 

“Look at our hyung, hm,” Seonghwa taunts, “stuffed with our cocks, letting us use his holes.” He snaps his hips forward with every word, making Hongjoong cry out, muffled around Wooyoung.

“Who knew our hyung is such a cock slut?” Wooyoung sneers.

“Guess we’ll have to play with him more often, give him what he wants.” San smirks, fucking up into Hongjoong roughly.

Seonghwa and San speed up, their pace brutal. Seonghwa watches as both of their cocks fill up Hongjoong, sliding in and out, his hole red and swollen. He feels the familiar pull, threatening to spill over. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” He warns, panting. 

“Come here Hwa.” Wooyoung offers.

Seonghwa pulls out of Hongjoong, the change drawing a gasp from both Hongjoong and San. Wooyoung turns his head towards Seonghwa when he comes towards him.

“I want you to come on my face.”

Seonghwa moans from his words and nods. He stands to press sloppy kisses to Wooyoung’s lips before Wooyoung pulls out of Hongjoong’s mouth and kneels, face in front of Seonghwa’s cock. He pushes it in Wooyoung’s mouth, thrusting quickly until it’s too much and he pulls out, fucking into his own fist. He sees Hongjoong lean over to kiss San before he pulls back, gasping.

“Come inside me, Sannie.” He hears San’s responding moan.

Seonghwa can tell the three of them are close to their peaks, nearly yelling with every thrust. He strokes his own cock desperately, heat overtaking his body as Wooyoung opens his mouth, his tongue out and waiting, wide eyes staring up at Seonghwa. He can hear San cry out, the sound going straight to his throbbing cock, his hand moving faster.

When he comes the world goes black momentarily, and all he knows is pleasure, his hand still pumping himself. His insides melt, and he watches white rope over Wooyoung’s pretty face, landing on his tongue, his cheeks, his eyelashes. It’s absolutely filthy. Seonghwa moans loudly, hand finally stilling. 

Wooyoung runs his tongue around his mouth, catching all of Seonghwa’s come that he can and swallowing it. Seonghwa sees his mouth fall open again, and watches as he fucks himself with his hand and comes on the bed with a groan.

Wooyoung falls back on the bed, legs giving out under him, and Seonghwa sees Hongjoong’s come coating San’s abdomen and hand. When Hongjoong pulls off of San’s cock with a hiss, San’s come leaks out of his red, puffy hole. San moves towards Wooyoung to lick the rest of Seonghwa’s come off of his face, and Seonghwa’s spent cock twitches at the sights in front of him.

Seonghwa moves towards Hongjoong, whose eyes threaten to close in exhaustion. He kisses him gently, laying back with him on the bed next to San and Wooyoung. The four of them lay, chests heaving, skin covered in sweat and lube and come. None of them move or talk, smiles set on their faces and bodies both satisfied and drained. 

Seonghwa’s the first one to break the silence and sit up, running his hand through his hair and cringing at the sticky feeling.

“We should probably shower.” He announces. He’s met with three tired mumbles of complaint. 

He can’t help but let out an endeared chuckle at how cute the three of them are. He manages to get Hongjoong to sit up next, pressing a kiss to his cheek once he does, making both of them smile. 

“Come on you two.” Hongjoong orders, lightly slapping Wooyoung’s ass.

“Don’t wanna.” Wooyoung grumbles. “Save me Sannie.” He hides his face in San’s neck. 

“We’ll just shower really quick and then we can sleep, okay Woo?” San coaxes, his hand carding through the other’s hair.

Wooyoung reluctantly detaches himself and sits up, San following. Seonghwa suggests that San and Wooyoung shower first, and while they do he works on stripping his and Hongjoong’s bed of the dirty sheets, making a mental note to wash them in the morning, and replacing them with clean ones. 

When San and Wooyoung come back, hair wet and skin flushed from the warm water, he grabs Hongjoong’s hand and leads him to the bathroom. They shower quickly, both of them eager to rest. While they clean themselves he showers Hongjoong in kisses and compliments, filled with love and appreciation. When they get back to their room, feeling refreshed, Seonghwa’s surprised to find Wooyoung and San gone. 

“Oh, I thought they might stay…” Hongjoong comments.

“Yeah me too. I’ll go talk to them.” Seonghwa pulls on a pair of boxers and leaves the room. 

He knocks on the door to the other couple’s room before poking his head in. He sees both of them sitting on their bed in their boxers.

“Hey, what happened, me and Joong thought we were all going to cuddle?” Seonghwa says to them, pulling out his best pout. 

“Sorry hyung, we didn’t know if you guys wanted to..” Wooyoung’s voice is soft.

“We just didn’t want to assume anything or make you guys uncomfortable.” San explains.

“Well we do want to, a lot. So get your cute asses over here.” Seonghwa smiles, the other two smiling widely in return.

They both climb off their bed, hurrying to join Seonghwa and walk back to the other room. When he reaches him, Seonghwa presses a quick kiss to Wooyoung’s cheek, making him giggle, a slight blush on his cheeks. Hongjoong smiles at them when they walk in, relieved that nothing’s wrong between the four of them.

“I call the middle!” Wooyoung calls, jumping on the bed and nearly tackling Hongjoong, who chastises him playfully. San and Seonghwa pile on the bed after him, laughing.

The four of them get settled, a mass of limbs but none of them complaining about the close proximity in the small space. When they all finally stop moving, Seonghwa’s surprised by how comfortable it is. He feels safe and happy tangled with his boyfriend and best friends. 

“Goodnight baby, I love you.” He whispers to Hongjoong, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

“I love you too.” Hongjoong’s eyes are sparkling, looking into Seonghwa’s.

“I love you too!” Wooyoung suddenly calls. 

This leads to a round of ‘I love you’s and ‘goodnight’s exchanged between the four of them. Seonghwa can’t help but laugh as they all talk at the same time. After they settle down, his eyes quickly start to grow heavy. He drifts off, the other three’s soft breathing lulling him into a peaceful sleep.

After that night, the dynamic between the four of them shifts even further. While they still mainly stay in their own rooms most nights, none of them oppose to the others climbing into their bed and tangling up with them after sex or if they just happen to feel like it one night. They still freely touch one another, whether it be innocent or sexual, all of them completely open in their little group.

Seonghwa makes sure to check in often with Hongjoong to make sure he’s still comfortable with their situation, and to address any insecurities he may have, as well as check in with San and Wooyoung to do the same. The four of them work seamlessly, and while Seonghwa’s not entirely sure what he would label what San and Wooyoung are to him, none of them feel the need to do so, content with the love and acceptance that flows through their collective relationship.

A few weeks later Seonghwa finds himself on their couch, Hongjoong putting in a movie for the four of them to watch. They haven’t been able to spend as much time together the past few days as any of them would like due to work and school, so tonight is especially pleasant. Seonghwa turns his head to see San and Wooyoung kissing deeply. It’s similar to that night what seems like forever ago when Seonghwa had gotten caught staring at them, although now he’s free to watch, or even join in. However, all he does is grab the nearest pillow and throw it at them.

“Hey, save it for later you two.” He gestures towards the tv where the movie’s title menu is now playing. 

Wooyoung only sticks his tongue out at him, making him laugh. He gets off the couch to head to the kitchen, pulling a bag of popcorn out of the pantry and popping it in the microwave. While he’s waiting San walks over, and before he can say anything Seonghwa reaches out, pulling him in for a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you Sannie.” Seonghwa pouts, hands around the other’s shoulders, the popcorn starting to pop behind him. While he’s still seen him around the apartment and they eat together most days, it’s been too long since they’ve been able to be close. 

“I know baby, we’ve all been so busy with finals.” San leans back to kiss Seonghwa’s cheek. “But the semester’s almost over, and then maybe we can all go on a trip somewhere.” Seonghwa’s eyes light up at the suggestion. 

“That sounds perfect.” He can’t help but smile at the idea of getting away for a little bit on a well deserved vacation with his favorite people. 

San puts his hand on Seonghwa’s cheek, and that’s all the coaxing he needs before he’s leaning down to capture San’s lips with his. He pulls San closer, the other’s full lips and familiar taste never any less exhilarating, his body pressed against his. Their moment is broken by the shrill beep of the microwave, and San pulls back with one last peck on his lips before letting him go so he can tend to their snack. 

Seonghwa pours the popcorn in a bowl and brings it back to the couch where the other three are, their nearby loveseat all but forgotten. He squeezes between Hongjoong and San, Wooyoung perched on San’s lap, and the three of them immediately start reaching for the bowl. One of them plays the movie, and they fall into comfortable silence apart from the crunching of the popcorn, Seonghwa laying down as much as he can, pressed against Hongjoong. 

As they watch he nuzzles his face against Hongjoong’s chest, breathing in his comforting scent and listening to the steady beat of his heart. Hongjoong lightly presses his lips to his head, and he can’t help but look up and kiss him. Seonghwa sighs into the kiss, heart fluttering and ready to burst. He’s addicted to Hongjoong’s lips, the way he tilts his head to find the perfect angle, his tongue ghosting over his bottom lip, hands and arms holding each other.

“I thought you said to save it for later!” Wooyoung’s mocking voice makes them break apart. They both smirk, having the same idea, and suddenly start throwing pieces of popcorn at the other couple. 

“Hey, I’m innocent here!” San attempts to hide behind Wooyoung. 

“Oh you’re the furthest from innocent, Sannie.” Wooyoung teases, San instantly blushing. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong cease their popcorn assault, setting aside the now empty bowl, and they settle to watch the rest of the movie. Seonghwa lets his mind wander as they all lay tangled together. He never would’ve guessed this is how things would’ve turned out between them, but he couldn’t be happier. He breathes deeply, squeezing Wooyoung’s hand that’s intertwined with his. He thinks that he never wants this feeling to end, hoping that it never has to. In the soft glow from the tv, his body relaxed against Hongjoong and San, he feels completely content, the three most important people in his life surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I loved writing this, I hope you liked reading it! 
> 
> I was always planning on this being the last story in this series, but San and Seonghwa ended up having that conversation at the end that I hadn't planned on them having before, and now I'm considering writing their vacation, lol
> 
> Let me know if that's something you'd want me to write!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, as always thank you for leaving kudos and comments!  
> Also come say hi on twitter, my @ is the same as my username on here (:


End file.
